The Wedding Night
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Velma and Ethan are finally married! They are looking forward to their first night together but sometimes a zipper can be the biggest mystery of all! Enjoy...


Disclaimer:

Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera.

"Ethan" AKA "Velma's Friend" and "Metal Head" is owned by Warner Bros.

Named by "Littlesoprano" in that authors stories "Journey of Self Discovery",

and "Their First Christmas", is borrowed and used with permission.

All other characters are figments of this authors imagination.

The Wedding Night

We had decided to spend our first night together in our new home. We would begin our

"official" honeymoon the next day. Our thought was this would cut down on the nervousness

and anxiety of that first night. Boy! Were we ever wrong.

The limo had driven us from the reception to our new home. Ethan got out first, tipping the

driver. I looked at my dress (we were still in our wedding attire) then at the door of the limo.

"Anyone got a shoehorn?" I asked.

It took Ethan and the driver to extract me and the dress from the limo. The driver only smiled

when we thanked him.

We walked hand in hand to the door. Ethan opened the door, gathered me in his arms, and

carried me over the threshold. He lowered my feet to the floor, pointing at the trail of rose petals

leading from the dinning room table and down the hall. We walked over to the table, picking out the card attached to the basket and ice bucket of champagne.

"Best Wishes from the gang...we love you both" it read and was signed by all

our friends.

"This is really thoughtful" Ethan said. "But when...?"

" Daphne borrowed my key...They would have had plenty of time while I dressed."

My eyes followed the trail of petals over to the hallway, that small hallway.

"Did you keep that shoehorn? I'll never get down that hallway in one piece."I sad, pointing

and giggling. Ethan looked at me, the dress, then the hall, and back to me.

"I've got a plan" he whispered.

" I hope it doesn't include a net" I joked.

"Come here, Mrs. Dace" he said seductively.

" I have to get use to my new name" I whispered, as I let him draw me into an embrace,

and our first kiss in our new home as husband and wife. I knew what he had in mind and didn't mind

at all.

I had removed his bow tie and several buttons on his shirt. He had found the zipper to my dress

and was lowering it agonizingly slow.

I unbuttoned the next button and heard...

"The zipper is stuck!"

"You are kidding!!" I said, unbelievingly.

"I wouldn't kid about something like this, at a time like this!" he replied.

"Well, unstick it" I said nervously.

He tugged, twisted, jerked and tugged some more.

"Nope, It's stuck...turn around. Let me take a look."

I turned around, letting him examine the problem. Now my mind went into overdrive.

I had kicked off my shoes after he had carried me over the threshold. I'd been walking around in my stocking feet, I hadn't felt anything when we embraced. That meant...

"Ethan, don't...!" My warning came a second too late! He touched the metal zipper, and

let's just say it was a shocking experience...for both of us! We both jerked in opposite directions.

He did get back to examining our little problem when I heard him mutter...

"Oh no!"

"What does 'Oh no' mean exactly?" I tried to look over my shoulder which proved

to be an impossible task.

"It means your dress isn't the only thing the zipper is stuck on."

"You mean...?"

"Yep, you will probably lose a pair of panties before this is done...which ends my

plan 'B' "

"Which was...?"

" I had thought of pulling the dress over your head...but that's out now."

I couldn't help it...It started as a giggle...then became a full blown laugh. I had been holding onto

a chair for balance. I thought of sitting down...bad idea! My dress pushed the chair away and

I, not so neatly, fell flat on my backside. I was laughing so hard,I had tears in my eyes as I looked

up at Ethan. He wasn't laughing.

"What is so funny now?" He asked as he looked down at his new wife, who was laughing hysterically. I worked at controlling my laughter, which I finally did.

"I was just thinking how absurdly funny this is...think about it...Here we are on our wedding

night, the most important night in a woman's and a couple's life, the passion of over a year

is so thick, it's almost solid. We want this night to be romantic, to be special for both of us,

and here we are...a little zipper has ruined all our well made plans!"

I see Ethan's lips curl into a smile, then giggle and then a laughter that ends as he sits down beside me.

We lay there on the floor trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

"It'll be fine, Ethan.." I say between gales of laughter.

"I Know...Its just so frustrating...I'll get you out of that dress if I have to tear it off!"

"I don't think it'll come to that, let's try again...help me up."

He helps me up and attacks the problem again. He is so nervous as he pulls the dress away from

my body to get a better view. He is taking longer than what I think is necessary.

"Just remember Ethan Dace, a comment about the grand canyon is not a good way

to start a marriage" I remind him.

"I wonder what Fred and Daphne left in the bedroom besides the petals?" he asks absently.

"No telling with those two...we can find out if and when we solve the mystery

of the zipper" I answer.

"Almost...got...it...There! Mystery solved!" he says with a final tug. He finishes lowering

the zipper. I hold the dress in front of me as I turn to face him.

"Ethan, before I let you remove my dress, and I will let you, I need to tell you something."

"Not another zipper! Tell me there isn't another zipper!"

"No, no more zippers" I said,"this was a special night. I wanted to do something special for you.

Something different, something I'd normally never do...but you have to promise not to laugh."

"Promise...which is something considering this night."

I draw his head down, kissing his lips.

"Now...unwrap your surprise..."

I let him lower my dress. I step out of the dress and back up a step.

"Surprise!!!" I say, a bit nervously, not knowing what his reaction is going to be...

I stood with my arms stretched out away from my sides. I'm dressed in a bra, garter belt and

hose framing the matching (and now damaged) panties.

"I'm not laughing" he said "you are beautiful, so very beautiful, as beautiful as I imagined."

he said as he took my hand and led me down the trail of rose petals.

We entered the bedroom and started to giggle all over again. The trail of petals ended, spread over the bed, along with a collection of lingerie.

"I hope you don't expect a fashion show tonight!" I say picking up a pair of silk men's boxers.

"Unless you want to try these on."

"Not tonight" he says, a year of passion in those two words.

"No, not tonight" I whisper, throwing the boxers back over my shoulder.

The End


End file.
